god_of_slaughterfandomcom-20200216-history
Holy Spirit God
Can absorb heaven and earth energy on a massive scale, provide power boosts, and currently has a powerful skeleton body. Holy Spirit God is the God who is worshiped by the Holy Spirit Sect. In fact, this God is not naturally genuine. Instead, the Holy Spirit Sect has used some anomalous methods to create it. Every Hierarch of the Holy Spirit Sect will choose a twins during his time of reign; one of them is appointed to be the next Hierarch of the Holy Spirit Sect, and the other one is nourished with a secret method. His spirit is then extracted out. By taking that spirit as a conductive object, together with the Holy Spirit Sect's anomalous method, they will create the 'Holy Spirit'. When the new Hierarch takes up the appointment, he will make the 'Holy Spirit' which has been created from his twin sibling the new Holy Spirit God of the Holy Spirit Sect, which receives the religious worships of all the disciples of the Holy Spirit Sect. Time after time, that Holy Spirit will have gradually gained the consciousness and spirit power, growing together with the Hierarch. The worshiping powers of the Holy Spirit Sect's principles will be poured into the Holy Spirit God, helping it possess a special ability to control and continuously gather the Sky and Earth spiritual aura. Thus, the Holy Spirit Sect's headquarters is the place that has the heaviest Sky and Earth aura in the Endless Sea. The Holy Spirit God and the Hierarch are twins, so their spirits are correlated. Whenever the Hierarch fights with anyone, he is always able to connect with the Holy Spirit God. Sometimes, at the critical moment, even at a distance of billions of miles, the Hierarch of the Holy Spirit Sect can still summon the Holy Spirit God to support him in the battle. With the Holy Spirit God at his side, the Hierarch of the Holy Spirit Sect can release the power which is three times stronger than usual and freely control the Sky and Earth aura of the adjacent areas to disturb the enemy's Sea of Consciousness. It is very dangerous. That is also the time when the Hierarch of the Holy Spirit Sect is the most powerful. It can be said that the Holy Spirit God is the sharpest weapon of the Holy Spirit Sect 's Hierarch. Besides, the Holy Spirit God has one special effect. In the legend, if the Hierarch reaches the Peak Third Sky of the Spirit Realm, he can swallow up the Holy Spirit God, which allows him to enter the True God Realm quickly. However, if he does so, the Holy Spirit God will disappear, its soul and spirit will both perish. Frankly saying, all of the former Holy Spirit Gods had been swallowed up like this. Its biggest value of existence is to help the Hierarch of the Holy Spirit Sect break through the wall of the True God Realm. Every Hierarch of the Holy Spirit Sect has one related Holy Spirit God. The Holy Spirit God of the current regime is still in the Holy Spirit Sect's headquarters. So, the Holy Spirit God underneath this Snow Dragon Mountain should be of the former regime. The previous Hierarch of the Holy Spirit Sect had encountered the cultivation insanity and died before he could reach the Peak Spirit Realm. As soon as the Hierarch was dead, the Holy Spirit God went missing and never again showed up in the Endless Sea. It has been unexpectedly hiding underneath Snow Dragon Mountain It has devoured the spirit of the Icy Crystal Bone Dragon. The Dragon Crystal of the Icy Dragon Crystal is now its shelter. Method to create The method to refine the Holy Spirit God was really mysterious. They had collected many strange demonic beasts, fine souls of human warriors, together with the other rare treasures with Yin features. All of these were then smelted in the Black Yin Cauldron, which was burned by more than ten Nirvana Realm, Sky Realm and God Realm warriors of the Holy Spirit Sect. They had imprinted their thoughts in it to nurture the blended soul inside the cauldron. Through many years of being refined and discharging impurities, the Holy Spirit God was gradually formed. Once the Holy Spirit God had its own consciousness, all disciples of the Holy Spirit Sect would put their faith power in it to provide it a constant and torrential, peculiar energy to boost its growing pace. The Holy Spirit God then absorbed the Qi from heaven and earth for years before it had finally become the real Holy Spirit God. This kind of refining method was strange, very different from the other standard methods. They used the soul to refine, collected faith power and Qi from earth and firmament to condense, and the heavenly lightning to filter impurities. With only the ordinary train of thought, one wouldn't get to know the ingenious, mystical details related to it. Category:Male Category:Deceased